


Part of the Job

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of sadness, Crying, Cuddles, Drinking, Fluff, Minor Injuries, drunks, reuniting with family, saeko is shit sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Akiteru saves a cat from a burning building and takes her home, who then finds out is a neko.





	Part of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyy.....another one done. I have one more fic in this series before I start my next neko series with these guys. I did not spell check, nor reread it so sorry.
> 
> Cats  
> Kenma- Ocicat  
> Noya- Maine Coon  
> Suga- Ragdoll  
> Akaashi- Norwegian Forest  
> Hinata- Persians  
> Tanaka- Colorpoint Shorthair  
> Yamaguchi- Burmilla  
> Yahaba- American Shorthair  
> Iwaizumi- Siberian  
> Kiyoko- Himalayan  
> Yachi- Birman  
> Yaku- Japanese Bobtail  
> Shirabu- Exotic Shorthair  
> Tendou- Somali  
> Takeda- Munchkin  
> Makki- Turkish Van  
> Saeko- Turkish Angora

Ever since he was little, Akiteru loved to helped people. He loved making people proud, more so, his little brother. That’s way he lied about being the team’s ace. Kei’s eyes would shine when Akiteru talked about how great he would. It was cute, how excited Kei was. Then it came crashing down, when Kei caught him in the lie. He was able to fix their relationship years later. During that time that Kei was mad at him, he had thought long and hard on what job he would like. He decided on a police officer, to help serve others.

So Akiteru poured himself into everything there was about being a cop. He went to college, graduating in the top 5. His mom was proud and he knew Kei was too, even if he didn’t act like it. Yamaguchi was just as excited as his mom. He moved to Tokyo, much to his mother’s dismay. He got a job, a nice apartment for the time being. After moving up in rank and salary, he was able to buy a nice house. It was then that Kei was started college so he lived with Akiteru to save money. After Kei graduated and moved out, he was back to living alone.

Akiteru’s job was stressful. As vice chief, he deals with a lot. Like right now, when the fire department was short on men and Akiteru had to rush to the scene to help. The apartment complex had caught fire, people screaming and crying and men with hoses trying to drown the fire with water.

A child tugs on Akiteru’s sleeve. “There’s still a cat inside.”

Akiteru’s leg carrying him inside the burning building, ignoring the shouts behind him. He knows he’s not suited for running inside like he did, but his legs acted on their own. The smoke burns his eyes and he coughs, covering his mouth with his hand. He’s trying to not breathe in too much smoke. Luckily, the cat is in the lobby, in the corner behind a big pot with a fake plant.

He kneels down, ignoring the big crash of the walls falling down. The cat is shaking. “Hey kitty, it’s ok.” Akiteru reaches his hand towards the cat. The cat hisses, swiping a paw on his hand. “Shhh…I won’t hurt you.” He coughs, eyes watering. Another loud crash. The cat jumps, running off. “SHIT!”

It’s getting harder to see. Broken boards are falling, the fire isn’t growing, but it’s not dying either. He spots the cat frozen in the middle of some rubble, it’s paw caught under a board. He can hear cracking among the fire, seeing the ceiling is caving in. He jumps towards the cat, trapping it under his body as boards fall. They hit his back, Akiteru crying out in pain. His lungs are full of smoke. His back is burning and in pain. He coughs again, feeling his body start to go limp.

~~

Akiteru groans, opening his eyes slowly. He blinks at the white ceiling. White? The last thing he remembers is being in a burning building. He hears a small gasp and he tries to sit up, but a sharp pain shoots up his back. He lifts his head instead, moving his eyes around. He’s in a hospital, and his mom, Kei, Yamaguchi, and another man. His arm is wrapped and he can feel bandages on his head. It’s then he notices the weight on his midsection. The cat he saved is sleeping in a ball on him.

“Akiteru.” His mom says softly. “How are you feeling?”

“My back hurts.”

“Sweetie, do you remember what happened?”

“I went to save this cat…but that’s all.”

“You passed out. And your back was burned, but the doctor said it isn’t a third degree burn so you should be ok in a few weeks.”

Akiteru leans his head back against the pillow. He sort of remembers saving the cat, but it’s mostly a blur. “Who is he?” He asks. The man with black hair lifts his head.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. I was with Tsukki when he got the call.”

Akiteru smiles weakly. “Kei, did you get a boyfriend and not tell me?”

Kei scowls. “Glad to know you’re still annoying after all this. And no. I’m working on a project for his company.”

“We’re friends, he just won’t admit it.” Kuroo smirks, nudging Kei’s shoulder.

The chief knocks on the door and walks inside. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

“Hey Chief.”

The chief walks to the side of Akiteru’s head. “You dumbass. Why the hell did you run into a burning building?!”

“The little girl’s cat…”

“That cat is a stray.”

“Ok…but why is it here?” Akiteru asks, looking down at the cat. It must have known it was the subject, as it opens both eyes and yawns. It stretches and stands, then bumps its head against Akiteru’s knuckles, who slowly scratches behind it’s ears.

“We tried to take her away, but she attacked anyone who came near her.” Chief explains. “Her name is Saeko and she’s a Turkish Angora. And she’s yours if you want her.”

“Mine?”

“She attached herself to you. The vet said it’s probably because you saved her. If you don’t take her, she’ll go to the shelter.” The chief explains.

“I can take her.” Akiteru decides. He’s always alone in his apartment, some company would be good for a while.

“Good. You’re on leave until you’re healed up.” Chief nods, then leaves the room.

Akiteru looks back down to Saeko. “Saeko.” Saeko perks her head up, moving closer to rub her face against his chin. He smiles, reaching with his good arm to pet her. “Kei, wanna help your brother get things for his new cat?”

“Not really.”

“Control your excitement Kei.” Akiteru laughs weakly.

~~

Akiteru leaves the hospital the next day, bringing Saeko home too. He’s only a little surprised to find the things he needs for Saeko already there, but not surprised when Kei leaves the bill to pay him back. He walks to the kitchen, finding it full of food, knowing his mom did that, and grabs a glass from the cupboard. He fills it with water from the tap, popping a few pain killers in his mouth and downing the glass. His back is going to hurt for a couple weeks and his arm might scar from the burn, but no major damage. He heads into the living to watch tv since he has nothing else to do now. Everything is set up for Saeko and his house is clean. He flicks to a movie and sets the remote down to get comfier. Akiteru starts to doze off when Saeko suddenly jumps in his lap. He jumps, a small shriek before remembering that he now owns a cat. Saeko meows at him.

“Sorry girl, I’m not used to having a cat around again.” Akiteru explains. He grew up having Yamaguchi, but the neko attached himself to Kei, which Akiteru was glad for. Yamaguchi only cuddled up with Kei. Saeko meows again, purring as she curls into a ball. Akiteru dozes off again, the tv fading in the background.

Akiteru wakes to the sound of glass shattering. He rushes to feet, feeling the pain in his as the pain killers have worn off. He walks in the kitchen, seeing Saeko sitting on the counter and broken glass on the ground. Right, the glass Akiteru used earlier was left on the counter. He groans, the one thing he was grateful for when he moved out. Yamaguchi knocks glasses off too, but it doesn’t happen often, but enough growing up that it got annoying.

“Saeko.” Akiteru sternly scolds. “Bad kitty.”

Saeko meows a few times, jumping down and running off. Akiteru takes more pain killers than cleans up the mess. He’ll have to remember to not leave anything on the counter. Akiteru lazes the rest of the day away, making a small diner and playing with Saeko for a bit. He sleeps in bed, with Saeko curled at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

~~

A week was all it took for Akiteru to readjust to having a cat around. It was nice having the company and someone to talk too. Kei and Yamaguchi stop by, Yamaguchi intimidated by Saeko, which Akiteru found amusing and Kei rolling his eyes. Akiteru goes back to the hospital for a check, having to leave Saeko behind who tried to go with him.

Things were going good, until the one morning, he woke up to something warm against his front. At first, he thought it was just Saeko, but the body was too big. He opens his eyes, seeing blond hair. A lady. A naked lady. In his bed. He panics. Did he bring home a random girl? No, he watched a movie last night. The girl stirs, blinking her eyes. She smiles at Akiteru.

“Hey.”

“I..uh…” Akiteru stutters. He doesn’t want to be rude, but how can he ask _who the hell she is and why is she naked_ without sounding rude.

She throws her head back and laughs. “This isn’t how I imagined this would happen.”

“What?”

“It’s me Saeko. Your neko.”

“What?” Now Akiteru is more confused. He was told she was a regular cat.

“I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how.”

“Well…I am shocked.” Akiteru manages. His first concern is getting Saeko into some clothes.

Getting Saeko into clothes was harder than Akiteru thought. She didn’t want to wear anything. Akiteru managed to get her a shirt and boxers for now. He makes tea to calm himself down. Saeko sits herself crossed legged on the kitchen counter. Akiteru leans against the counter, sipping his tea.

“Are you going to get rid of me?” She asks quietly. “Because I’m a neko?”

“Of course not.” Akiteru spits out quickly, setting the cup down. “I like having you around. It gets lonely here.”

Saeko smiles and punches his shoulder hard. “That’s good because you’re stuck with me.”

Akiteru rubs his arm. “Now I just need to call my mom and brother.”

~~

When it’s time for Akiteru to go back to work, Saeko isn’t happy.

“But I’ll be so lonely!” She whines dramatically, leaning her weight on Akiteru.

He sighs. “I could drop you off with Kei.”

Saeko scrunches her nose. “No. He’s too salty.”

Akiteru laughs. “That’s just how he is. He’s nice.”

“Whatever.” She mutters.

It takes another ten minutes for Akiteru to finally leave. He’s welcomed back to work, glad to be back. As much as he loves having time off, it was too much. The burn on his arm did scar, but it’s not bad. There’s a few scars on his back to. It’s a slow day at work, but it beats sitting on home doing nothing. Well, he wouldn’t be nothing. Saeko seems to have something crazy planned almost every day.

Saeko makes life interesting for Akiteru and he’s come to love that. She’s loud and energetic, and packs one hell of punch. He gotten used to waking up with her naked in bed. He got used to her walking around the house in shorts and a tank top. He likes getting her high on catnip and watching her chase the laser pen. He doesn’t know why he didn’t adopt a neko sooner. But he realizes if he did, he wouldn’t have gotten Saeko.

Akiteru comes home to a quiet house. Which is odd, since Saeko makes some kind of noise when he comes home. As he walks past the living room, there’s a flash of blond from under the couch down the hall. Akiteru jumps, then shakes his head.

He ignores Saeko’s random sprints of energy as he starts to make dinner. Saeko runs from one corner of the house to the other every few minutes. When dinner is finished, Saeko is human, chewing down her food while talking. They spend the rest of the evening curled on the couch, bad-mouthing a movie on tv. Akiteru finds himself enjoying his time with Saeko more and more.

~~

When Akiteru comes home, he knows something is wrong. Saeko is laying on the couch, hugging the pillow and crying softly. He sits at the edge of the couch.

“Saeko, what’s wrong?”

“I looked up my brother online and it says he’s dead.” Saeko mumbles.

“A-are you sure?” He asks.

Saeko nods. “I checked everything.” She cries harder.

Akiteru pulls her upright, moving more on the couch so he’s hugging her tight. He rubs her back, not saying anything, not knowing what to say. It’s in this moment that Akiteru doesn’t want to see Saeko cry and only wants to see her smile. He slips away from Saeko once she falls asleep, doing his own research. It’s not that he doesn’t believe her, but he has a feeling that maybe what Saeko read wasn’t true.

Saeko mopes around the house for the next few days. Akiteru does everything he can to cheer her up. When Akiteru gets invited to out drinking with a few friends, he brings Saeko, who now seems to having a good time. Akiteru runs into Kuroo and his friend Bokuto, who joins them.

“We’re out celebrating!” Kuroo cheers loudly, holding up his glass. Bokuto hoots next to him.

“What’s the occasion?” Akiteru’s friend asks.

“I just got a raise at work so I can start saving to adopt my own neko.” Kuroo smiles brightly.

“Congrats!”

Akiteru glances at Saeko, who is staring down Bokuto, who fidgets in his sit uncomfortable. Saeko thrusts her finger in Bokuto’s face.

“I want to arm wrestle you!”

Bokuto blinks, then laughs, sticking his elbow on the table, hand open. “I’m not going easy on you.” He smirks, ready for the challenge.

Kuroo counts them off, the whole table watching at Saeko puts Bokuto. Bokuto frowns, pouting because a girl just beat him.

“I also challenge you to a drinking contest.” Saeko declares.

Bokuto perks back up. “Get ready. I can hold my drinks.”

Akiteru wanted to stop that, but Saeko was having such a good time, he didn’t want to ruin it. An hour later, Bokuto rests his cheek on the table, groaning.

“How can such a small body hold at that alcohol?” He whines.

“Never underestimate a girl and her drinks.” Saeko laughs, swaying to the side, landing in Akiteru lap. She smiles at him, reaching up to pat his cheek. “You sir…are not...not drunk enough…”

Akiteru laughs. Saeko is cute. All drunk and cuddlier than usual. His phone vibrates in his pocket. He pushes Saeko up and onto Bokuto’s lap while he gets it out. He slips outside to answer the call.

“Hello?....You did, really? Can I call you tomorrow and get more infomation?...Thanks so much!”

He’s about to go back inside, when Saeko steps out.

“Aki!” She yells, throwing her arms around his neck. He blushes at the nickname.

“Come on, let me pay the bill and we can go home.”

~~

Akiteru waits by his door, rocking on his feet excitedly. When he hears the knocking at his door, he opens it up. On the other side is Ennoshita, the man he spoke to a few days ago and his neko Ryuu.

“…Just don’t see why…” Ryuu stops when he notices the door is open. He scowls.

Ennoshita nudges him inside. “Sorry. He’s just grumpy.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy soon.” Akiteru smiles.

“Saeko, can you come here?” Akiteru calls.

Ryuu’s head snaps up, wondering if he heard the name right. Out from the hallway comes Saeko, rubbing her eyes from a nap. She stops, eyes wide.

“R-Ryuu…?”

“Saeko?”

Saeko tackles Ryuu in a hug, both crying on the floor. Akiteru suggests that they be along, with Ennoshita following him into the kitchen.

“Thanks for coming over.” Akiteru says.

“It’s no problem. Ryuu doesn’t talk about his sister much. I never even thought to try and find her.”

“I didn’t know she had a brother until she was crying, thinking he was dead.” Akiteru explains. “I have a younger brother, so I understood how she felt.”

From the living room, both nekos were talking, laughing and still crying. It made both owners happy. They stayed all day, the nekos planning to spend more time together real soon. Later as Saeko was crawling into bed, she brought up the subject.

“I don’t know how to repay you for what you did today.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m happy you reunited with your brother.” Akiteru smiles.

Saeko presses her lips to Akiteru without warning. He kisses back, then pulls away.

“I’m glad you saved me.”

Akiteru smiles. “All part of the job.” He holds her close, kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it. im sorry Bokuto lost those challenges but meh. The last fic in this series will be about Terushima. I'll get that up going as soon as possible. Im proud I finished two fics over my winter break.
> 
> find me at tumblr at akua_rose


End file.
